Even angels have wicked schemes
by Goddess of Night Eternal Faith
Summary: he was the hero the one who risked his whole life to save millions. He was the one who saw the good in people, the one who was a caring gentle soul who couldn't hurt a fly. But they were wrong; he wasn't a dreamer wanting to be special nor was he the hero. It was all a lie he fooled them all a devil in disguise his true nature was shown and now no one could stop him…


**A/N: Hello everyone as promised here is one of my new stories. Now be warn this is a Peter and Claire story so if you don't like this paring then please leave another thing is that Nathan is still alive because…well you'll have to stick around to find out why ^^ now enough of my babbling on with the show **

**Even angels have wicked schemes**

**Summary: he was the hero the one who risked his whole life to save millions. He was the one who saw the good in people, the one who was a caring gentle soul who couldn't hurt a fly. But they were wrong; he wasn't a dreamer wanting to be special nor was he the hero. It was all a lie he fooled them all a devil in disguise his true nature was shown and now no one could stop him…**

**Chapter 1: the beginning of the end**

_-A child is born to innocence. A child is drawn towards good. Why then do so many among us go so horribly wrong? What makes some walk the path of darkness while others choose the light? Is it will? Is it destiny? Can we ever hope to understand the force that shapes the soul to fight evil one must know evil. One must journey back through time and find that fork in the road where heroes turn one way and villains turn another-_

**Then: **

"It's amazing Peter,"

"What is?"

"When I saved her, I could have killed Doile but I didn't saving her, it felt right"

"What the hell is she doing?" Sylar turned to see Claire climbing the Ferris wheel.

"She's gonna change everything,"

"Yes she is, it's a brave new world."

Peter couldn't take his eyes off Claire. What the hell did she think she was doing? Does she not realize that what she was doing would ruin 100s if not thousands of lives?

"She can't do this; I won't let her do this!" Peter ran as fast as he could; ignoring Sylar calling out to him. When he reached the ferris wheel he started to climb it as fast as he could. He finally reached the top and just in time because from where he was standing he could see that Claire looked indecisive about whether or not she should jump.

"Claire don't do this," he heard himself say.

He saw her whole body become tense before she forced herself to relax.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't jump and expose us all?" she asked with venom in her voice.

"You want to know why? Because Claire its not your choice to make! If you expose us then we'll be hunted like animals. Once the world finds out about us it'll make Nathan's idea for us seem like child's play!" he replied with the same tone.

Claire turned to face him and gave him a murderous look. Why couldn't he see that she was doing this for the better of others? Why couldn't he understand that she was doing this so that they wouldn't have to hide anymore?

"Do you have any idea what its like to hide who you really are? What its like lying to everyone you know?" she shouted.

Peter took a deep breath to calm himself down. The last thing he wanted was pissed her off even more. He tried seeing her side he really did and he understood where she was coming from. Hiding who you really are can be tiring.

But god damn it she acted like she was the only one going through this. Sure she's been through hell and back but it still didn't give her the right to expose them all because of her selfishness. And yeah maybe at the moment she might be a little confuse and a little upset.

"You think I don't know what you're going through? You forgot Claire I'm just like you! I have to hide who I am every day of my life; I had to act like Sylar was really Nathan! You said your life was full of lies? Well so is mine Claire but unlike you I'm not climbing a stupid ferris wheel and getting ready to do something stupid something that I'll end up regretting in the future!" he yelled trying to get through to her and hoping that he was.

The blond turned so that she was fully facing him. Peter could see that her eyes were full of unshed tears that she refused to let fall.

"I'm just tired Peter, tired of the lies, tired of hiding I'm just tired of it all." She wrapped her arms around herself in a weak attempt to protect herself. A part of Peter understood where she was coming from but still…

"Claire if you jump and expose us we'll have no choice but to hide. We'll have no choice but to hide, we'll be hunted like animals. Your life right now is heaven compare to what it'll be you yourself will be hunted on both sides and never live in peace." He said in a soothing tone. Claire looked at Peter then at the ground where all the reporters were waiting for her.

A part of her wanted to jump to say screw you and take a risk. But Peter's words made her second guess herself. She was so sure that she was doing the right thing but Peter's words made her doubt her decision. In a way Peter was right; if she exposed her kind then chances are they'll be hunted (again) and they'll be forced to be expiremented on. The way he told her was simple, if she exposed them she'll have to hide if she kept quiet she'll have to hide. Either way she'll have to hide who she really was.

"I just don't want to be alone," she said.

Peter's expression soften. Is that what this was about? She should know that with him she was never alone. He offered his hand along with a soft smile; guess he'll have to remind her.

"I promise Claire that I'll never leave you alone,"

""Peter,"

"Claire I already told you that I would never lie to you trust me Claire you know you can," Claire gave him a sad little smile.

"I know Peter. I trust you more than you'll ever know," Peter returned her smile and was happy when she started walking towards him. Claire took his hand and wrapped her arms around him. Peter returned the gesture and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her body shaking due to her uncontrollable sobs. Peter just hugged her tighter and whisper words of comfort.

"Shh its okay Claire I'm here, I'll _always_ be here," he pressed his lips on her forehead and continue to offer her soothing words to calm her down. The sweet gesture reminded Claire of her mother who'd always tried to make her feel better whenever she was upset. She buried her face in his chest as if it would shield her from the world.

"Promise me you won't leave me?"

"I promise, now let's get down from here okay?" he asked as he gently whipped her tears away.

"Okay let's go home.

**Now:**

He gazed down at the city; the city that Issac Mendez painted of him destroying. Everyone tried to stop him from exploding; Issac tried to kill him and Nathan well Nathan was going to let him explode and destroy New York all because of Linderman but than again, never in their lives did they actually believed that he'd be New York's down fall. Issac may have been wrong about a lot of things but he was right about one thing; Peter did destroy New York, just not the way the painter or anyone predicted. He couldn't help but smirk at the irony.

People always thought that he was the sweet caring brother; the one with the compassionate heart, the one who wanted to be a hero, special and yet no one would've guess that the hero was never the hero that the misguided angel was actually a demon in disguise.

The emphan continued to look out the window with a glass of whisky in his hand with a cold hard gaze.

"Peter Petrelli,"

Peter turned to see two of his trusted friends both wearing their usual black artrie.

"What is it Hiro?"

"We found her," Ando said stepping forward wearing the same emotionless expression as Hiro.

"Peter smirk; finally some good news. Drinking the last of his whisky he threw the glass somewhere in the room ignoring the shattering sound against the wall. He walked up to the two Japanese men.

"Take me to her," Peter order them. Hiro placed a hand on Ando's shoulder and teleported them to their destination Peter followed after them.

**Unknown place**

**Unknown time**

She was wet, cold to her the room was freezing her whole body was aching there wasn't a single bone in her that wasn't in pain, even though she was indestructible it didn't matter it also didn't help that the Hatian was here as well blocking her ability. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself in a wear attempt to warm herself up. She couldn't help but take a quick glance at the people who were once her friends. They all change drastically that Claire barly recognized them.

She knew why, it was the same reason why she ran away two years ago. She quickly looked away when Elle's piercing gaze met hers. She could still feel her lightning striking her as she desperately tried to get away from them hell she still had the freaking scar. She could feel their cold hard gaze; watching her as if she'd do something and escape. As if she could not only was the Hatian here but so was Sylar and if she tried anything he'll find a way to hurt her. Matt's head shot up and looked behind him.

"He's here,"

If she thought she was cold a few minutes ago she was now shivering. She could feel her whole body shaking; fear anticipation she didn't know why but she just couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. She lifted her head to meet the villains'' eyes. Like the Red Sea the heroes turned villains and allowed him to cross.

Peter entered the small prison cell to see his lonely prisoner. Two long years since he last saw her; two long fucking years. He looked at the young woman, her face was covered in dirt and he could see some dry blood on her left cheek it also had little scratches on it. Her clothes were clinging to her like a second skin; he could also see her wrists were also burised. Must have been from her struggles. He couldn't help but feel somewhat proud that his little cheerleader didn't come so easily. Peter continued to look over his cheerleader. He needed to make sure that his men didn't hurt her to badly. Aside from the wet clothes the small cuts and brusies that'll heal the minute the Hatian left along with any other injuries that wasn't visible. All in all she still looked like the same girl he saved almost seven years ago. However there was one thing that made his blood boil.

Claire could feel hisgaze on her and she knew that he'll be pissed. She'll never admit it but shea was a bit scared to make eye contact with the man she's been running from for the past two years but if she wanted this to be over she had no choice to come face to face with the monster she's been trying to escape.

Emerald eyes met an angry pair of hazel eyes, she couldn't help but take a look at her 'hero'. He was different than the Peter she once knew and loved or thought she knew because that Peter was nothing but a fake. An illusion to fool them all. A mask used to hide his true intentsions. Gone was his once loving smile and was replaced by a cold smirk that disappered and a scowl took its place, his loving gaze that once held nothing but care and kindness was no longer there only a deadly glare that refused to leave his face. He wore black nothing but black from head to toe, his hair that once had his bangs; giving him a boyish look were gone instead it was smoothed back, but what really teriffied Claire was the scar that ran across his face. Claire couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spin and she knew that it wasn't from the cold. She'll never forget how he got that scar.

She could see that he was pissed and it didn't take a genius to figure out why. Peter walked up to Claire never taking his eyes off her. Like Peter Claire followed Peter's movements; like a preadator who was waiting to strike his prey Peter was circling Claire: checking for injuries or any other drastic changes so far there werent any. When Peter finally made a complete circle he stopped. Claire looked up to meet his gaze. She felt like a small child with the way he was towering over her. He continued to gaze at her while she returned his glare with an icy stare. Peter couldn't help but smirk, she's defentily hasn't changed at all. The emphany kneeled down so that he was at eye level with her; neither one of them broke eye contact with the other.

"Hello, Claire," Peter said finally breaking the never ending silence.

Claire on the other hand finally broke eye contact with him. This annoyed Peter, like the strike of a cobra his hand flicked out and grabbed Claire's hair and lifted her head so that she had no choice but to look at him. She bit her tonuge so that she wouldn't make a sound she wouldn't give him the satsifaction that he was causing her pain.

"You know Claire, its not nice to ignore people when they are speaking to you," she continued to glare at him something that amused Peter.

"Not talking huh?" she gave him a look that clearly said 'what do you think?'

Now he was annoyed.

"You can either do this by coaporating or I can always make you talk, either way you and I are going to have an interesting conversation," he said.

Claire's icy stare never left her face but unlike her Peter wasn't affected by it. The villain just rolled his eyes.

"Guess we have to do this my way," right before Peter could force her to talk Claire spoke,

"Why am I here?"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle out of all the questions she could have asked; he should have expected that out of her.

"What are you doing here, well sweet Claire you already know the answer to that, now a better question sweet Claire would be; how the fuck did you manage to stay hidden that neither Molly nor I could find you?"

"Why ask a question you already know the answer to?" she said in the most icy tone she could make. Peter actually crack a smile; God he missed her of course he'll never admit that out loud.

"Fair enough, now answer me this," Peter's amused expression was gone and a look of pure anger took its place. His grip tighten as he pulled her head back. Claire bit her tonuge again so no noise could escape her mouth. Peter smirk even though she made no noise out loud that didn't mean that he couldn't hear her thoughts and she had a very colorful volcabulary.

"Who the fuck gave you permission to dye your hair?"

"Who are you my father?" she asked with the same tone as him.

"Now Claire how can I be your father he's dead," Claire's cold hard mask fell a little she didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was about to say next.

'_Whatever you do don't show him that he's hurting you.'_

She said over and over again in her head hoping it would work.

"Both of them," okay screw holding back, Claire couldn't stop the tears from falling nor did she wanted to. Peter knew exactly were to strike her. His hand reached for her and whipped her tears away he then began to stroke her face. The small gesture reminded Claire of the old Peter that it almost made Claire lean into his touch…almost she pulled away from his touch and and glare at him.

A part of her wanted to lean and allow him to continue caressing her. His touch was still gentle like the stroke of a feather. That almost brought more tears to her eyes for it reminded her of happy times when her hero still exsited.

"Aww did I make my little Claire cry?" he asked rehtorically. Sadness was replaced with anger.

Only Peter was able to make her emotions go hay wire. She lifted her hand and was about to slap that stupid smirk off his face but Peter was a lot faster than her and stopped her hand before it could make any contact with his face.

"What's wrong sweet Claire did I hurt your feelings?"

"Don't call me that, _never _call me that."

"And why not?" he asked with that stupid smirk still on his face.

"Because only my Peter can call me that and the last time I check you're not him,"

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Well sweet Claire," he lean in and started to kiss her neck; he pulled her head back so that he'd have more access to her. Her tonuge was seriously going to be burised since she kept bitting it only this time she bit twice as hard; she will not give in!

"I hate to tell you this but your 'Peter' is me," he pulled back and released her hand but kept his grip on her hair. Her face was priceless she tried to look unfazed but her eyes told a different story.

"Yeah well I fell in love with a different Peter. But than again that Peter was nothing but a lie wasn't he?" she tried not to sound upset or hurt in fact she wanted to sound uncaring as possible and hurt him just like he hurt her. Peter's face fell a little before it turn into another stupid smirk.

"Come on Claire I don't have to read your mind to know that your only saying that to hurt me and sweetheart its not working. You and I both know that you can't hurt me," Claire looked away for she could not look him in the eye.

"I did once,"

Peter's smirk fell; he closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He didn't not nor did he want to be reminded of that painful day the day that changed everything. Unable to meet his gaze Claire took a deep breath and tried to push the memories further down so that they would never resurfface again. She never wanted to be reminded of that painful day; a day neither of them could forget no matter how hard they tried.

"Yeah well that doesn't count," now it was Claire's turn to roll her eyes. She didn't have to be a mind reader to know that that was a lie.

"Now I have some things to take care of and when I come back," he snapped his fingers and Elle came in and handed him a medium size box. "That hideous color better be replace with its original color,"

"And if I refuse?" she asked challenging him.

The smirk was back.

"If you don't then I'll have no choice but to punish you and believe me I'll be enjoying ever second of it. He kissed her neck once last time and released her. Getting up he walked to the other villains pointed to the two Japanes men and order them.

"Watch her,"

Hiro and Ando both nodded their heads as he passed them. As soon as he and the other villains were gone and the door was closed Claire allowed herself to break down in tears. She hated herself so much right now.

How could she be so stupid? How could she get caught so easily? More importantly how could she still love him? After everything he's done?

Claire was disgusted with herself she just couldn't believe it. It didn't matter how far she ran or how many drastic changes she made. She would never escape Peter. Hell she hated the fact that he still had a hold on her.

Even though he was a few feet away and the steel door was shut Peter was still able to hear her cries. Turning around he faced the door.

"Everything okay?" he turned to face Sylar with a smirk he stated,

"Yes everything is as it should be,"

He and the other villains continued walking to their destination. Peter couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

He loved the fact that even after two years of seperation he still had a hold on her…

**A/N: love it hate it tell me what you think ^^ if you have any questions or comments please leave a review until next time**

**~Goddess of night out **


End file.
